Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for manufacturing a component of a turbomachine, in particular an aircraft engine, with the use of a generative or additive manufacturing method, as well as a corresponding manufactured component.
Prior Art
Additive manufacturing methods in which a component is built up layer by layer from a powder material, such as powder hardfacing, selective laser melting, selective laser sintering, selective electron-beam melting, selective electron-beam sintering, and the like are manufacturing methods of interest for components of turbomachines, such as stationary gas turbines or aircraft engines, since difficult-to-process materials, which are difficult to cast, for example, can be used with this method, and also components having near-final contours can be produced, so that complicated post-processing by means of machining methods such as milling can be dispensed with.
Of course, in additively manufactured components, there is the problem that the surface quality in part does not fulfill requirements with respect to roughness, in particular for application in turbomachines. Thus, components having surfaces that are too rough as flow surfaces, that is, surfaces over which a fluid flows, have a flow resistance that is too high or negatively affect the flow conditions due to undesired vortexing of the fluid flow. In addition, rough surfaces are in part unsuitable for ambient conditions, since rough surfaces can be subjected to an elevated oxidation and/or corrosion attack(s).
Therefore, it may be necessary to post-process corresponding surfaces in order to reduce the roughness, which brings with it, however, a high expenditure.